Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2: Remastered
Scorestreaks: Scorestreak return from Black Ops 2 and Advanced Warfare with the ability such as in Advanced Warfare to be able to customize these streaks to match your playing style. Class System: A 'Pick 13' system returns from Advanced Warfare, however this is due to perks costing a different number of create a class points, kill streaks will be locked to a class similarly to Modern Warfare 3 and Advanced Warfare, however they will not be a part of the create-a-class system. Gamemodes: Team Death Match: Use teamwork and strategy to out do your opponents by killing more of them. Mercenary Team Death Match: Use teamwork and strategy to out do your opponents by killing more of them. (No Parties) Free-for-All: Straight up deathmatch, every man for himself. Multi-Team: 3 Small teams battle in out in a Team Death Match. Domination: Capture and defend flags to earn your victory. Demolition: Plant, Diffuse and Protect the bombs to help earn your victory. Hardpoint: Positions rotate around the map, jump on them to gain points to win the match. Headquarters: Capture and Defend the Headquarters to achieve a win. Capture the Flag: Capture, and protect the flags to win. Ground War: Large scale warfare (9v9) Team Death Match, Domination and Kill Confirmed. Search and Destroy: Plant, defend and diffuse bombs to win (No respawning) Search and Rescue: Plant, defend and diffuse bombs to win, when killed you drop a dog tag, if captured by an enemy, you're out for the rest of the round, if captured by a teammate, you respawn instantly. Cranked: Acquiring a kill gives you a speed boost. Kill Confirmed: Capture enemy dog tags to earn the win. Infected: Use the given weapon to defend your self vs the Infected Knifers. Gun Game: Cycle through pre-made weapon loadouts to win. Sharpshooter: Gain as many kills as possible using the given weapons during their time. Stick and Stones: Use a; Throwing Knife, Ballistic Knife, and a Crossbow to earn points, top scorer wins. All-or-Nothing: Use a Semi-Automatic Pistol w/ a Tactical Knife, earning perks as your streak increases to grant yourself the victory. Weapons: Assault Rifles: A-545 OTs-14 Groza AN-94 Abakan F2000 AK-12 AKMS ARX-160 vz. 58 V Remington ACR Famas Galil ACE 21 CQC G3A3 L85A2 SCAR-L M16A3 M416 Tar-21 MSBS Radon XM8 Prototype Carbines: G36C MTAR-21 M4A1 AKS-74u Galil SAR AAC Honeybadger Remington R5 RGP AK-5D SG553 A-91 FNAC Sub Machine Guns: UMP45 PP-19 Bizon PP-90M1 MSMC Vector K10 P90 MP7 CZ-3A1 M5K AS Val MP5 K7 Scar-L PDW FMG9 Spectre M4 MAC-10 Skorpion vz. 61 Micro Uzi PP-2000 Light Machine Guns: LSAT M27 IAR MG4 M60E6 MG36 M240BR RPD PKP Pecheneg AWS HAMR IAR Battle Rifles: SCAR-H CQC HCAR HK51 SA-58 OSW CETME Rifle HK417 SKS MK 14 EBR IA2 SOCOM 16 AR-10 SG 510 Sniper Rifles: M107 VKS AWP AR-50 Barrett M98B CheyTech Intervention Stealth Recon Scout DSR-1 Ballista M110 Semi-Automatic Sniper System MSSR Shotguns: KSG Spas-12 Remington 870 Sawed-Off Shotgun USAS-12 Armsel Striker AA-12 High Standard Model 10 M1216 Saiga-12 Handguns: M9 M1911 Desert Eagle Five-Seven G17 USP MP-443 Grach Anaconda Python MP-412 REX Machine Pistols: G18 MP9 VBR KAP-40 93r Tec-9 Launchers: FIM-92 Stinger Javelin RPG-7 XM25 GL-06 SMAW Special Weapons: Ballistic Knife .22LR Knife Gun Flare Gun Riot Shield Minigun MGL Crossbow Weapon Attachments: Scopes: Improved Iron Sights Mini Delta (x1 Red Dot Sight) (Pistol Only) Kobra (x1 Red Dot Sight) Coyote (x1 Red Dot Sight) T1 Aimpoint (x1 Red Dot Sight) EOTech (x1 Red Dot Sight) ACOG (x4 Medium Powered Optic) Rifle Scope (x8 High Powered Optic) Variable Magnifier (Magnifier that will always set it's magnification to mimic a 1.0x magnification of a player, to allow the player to see everyone as if they were almost in front of you) Thermal (Allows you to select a 'Thermal' option when using a sight that makes enemies glow red) (Becomes free when using a 4+x Scope) (Still uses up an attachment slot) Barrel: Muzzle Brake (Decreases weapons vertical recoil by 10%) Compensator (Decreases weapon horizontal recoil by 10%) Suppressor (Muffles weapons firing sound and you do not appear on enemy radar when firing, reduces weapons effective range) Modified Choke (Allows better for a greater shotgun spread) Full Choke (Allows for the best shotgun spread) Under-Barrel: Angled Grip (Increase weapons accuracy throughout sustained fire) CQB Tactical Fore grip (33% less recoil on the first 3 shots of a burst) Vertical Fore grip (Decrease weapons spread by 20% whilst strafing) Hand Stop Fore grip (Decrease weapons horizontal drift whilst firing by 20%) Grenade Launcher (M320 and GP-30) (Replaces Perk 1) Shotgun (M26 Mass) Modifications: Laser Sight (Decreased hipfire spread) Extended Magazines (Increased magazine size) Radar (A sonar ping constantly reveals enemy locations within its vicinity) (Riot Shield Only) Scrambler (Scrambles enemy radar within its vicinity) (Riot Shield Only) Melee (Decreased melee time) (Riot Shield Only) Pistol Switch (Eradicates Riot Shields melee ability for the ability to move the Riot Shield to a 50 degree angle and be able to shoot a semi-automatic pistol of your choice over the Riot Shield) (Riot Shield Only) Rapid Fire (Increase weapons fire rate) Akimbo (Dual wield your weapons but you're unable to ADS) Hollow Point (Apply a 1.0x damage multiplier to limbs) Stock (Decrease weapon spread by 10% while strafing) Perks: Perk Tier 1: Slight of Hand (Decrease reload speed and ADS time) (1 Create-a-class point) Scavenger (Resupply ammo and explosives from fallen foes) (Scavenger bags will only drop if the enemy if killed via bullets) (2 Create-a-class points) Lightweight (Move 7% faster and take no fall damage) (1 Create-a-class point) Flak Jacket (Increased resistance to explosives and fire damage, reset fuse when throwing back a grenade) (2 Create-a-class points) ICU (Reduce time needed to be out of combat for health to regenerate, health regenerates faster while sprinting) (2 Create-a-class points) Hardline (Reduce points needed to obtain scorestreaks, spawn in with an added boost to your score streak meter) (1 Create-a-class point) Saboteur (Plant and Defuse bombs faster, capture enemy care packages and objectives faster) (If multiple players are using Saboteur, objective capturing increase will not stack) (2 Create-a-class points) On the Go (Be able to change your weapons loadout mid-life) (2 Create-a-class points) Takedown (No 'Skull and Crossbones' appear to the enemy team when someone dies, a sonar 'Ping' emits from the body of a fallen enemy revealing enemy locations nearby) (1 Create-a-class point) Perk Tier 2: Deadeye (Increased killstreak increases chances of your weapon dealing more damage) (3 Create-a-class points) Ghost (Invisible to enemy UAV whilst sprinting) (3 Create-a-class points) Blind Eye (Invisible to enemy lethal score streaks, enemy scorestreaks appear on mini-map, lock on to enemy score streaks faster) (2 Create-a-class points) Wiretap (Use enemy UAVs as your own, enemy footsteps that are close are highlighted through walls) (2 Create-a-class points) Danger Close (Increase explosive damage) (2 Create-a-class points) Hardwired (Immune to CUAVs, EMP grenades and scrambles, ground scorestreaks have increased resistance to EMP grenades) (1 Create-a-class point) Cold-Blooded (Not targeted by Thermal Sights, Motion Sensors, increased visibilty through smoke grenades, mini-map doesn't become blocked when in a smoke grenade, no red name or crosshair when targeted) (2 Create-a-class points) Fast Hands (Swap weapons faster, call in score streaks faster, complete 'Action of a weapon' (Cocking of a sniper or pumping of a shotgun) while sprinting, or sliding, recover from melee faster) (2 Create-a-class points) Gung Ho (Shoot while sprinting and sliding, reload while sprinting, meleeing with akimbo weapons allows you to hit an enemy with one, and shoot with the other, reduced stunned period after being meleed) (1 Create-a-class point) Perk Tier 3: Tactical Mask (Increased immunity to Concussion, Flash and Gas grenades (1 Create-a-class point) Steady Aim (Decrease hip fire spread, weapon ready faster after sprinting) (1 Create-a-class point) Dead Silence (You and your teammates footsteps are quieter) (1 Create-a-class point) Sitrep (Louder enemy footsteps and enemy equipment glows red through walls) (2 Create-a-class points) Extreme Conditioning (Unlimited sprint, mantle objects faster, decrease time between changing stances) (1 Create-a-class point) Exposed Enemy (Target enemies at longer ranges, reduced idle sway, hold breath for longer) (1 Create-a-class point) Sixth Sense (Radar indicates where close enemies are) (1 Create-a-class point) Recon (Explosive and bullet damage paint enemies on the radar, delay explosive mines detenation, re-roll care packages and booby trap them) (1 Create-a-class point) Weightlifter (Carry an extra tactical and lethal grenade, throw grenades further) (1 Create-a-class point) Equipment: Lethals: M67 Fragmentation Grenade Semtex Incendiary Device/Molotov Cocktail V40 Mini Grenades RGO Impact Grenades Bouncing Betty Claymore C4 Tacticals: Concussion Grenade (Slows enemies) Flashbang Grenade (Blinds and deafens enemies) EMP Grenade (Disables enemy HUD, and destroys enemy equipment) Smoke Grenade (Emits a blinding smoke screen that covers a vast distance) Decoy Device (When thrown it creates false red dots and weapon firing sounds to confuse enemies) (Can be picked up and placed again) Jammer (Scrambles enemy radar and disables enemy equipment in its vicinity) (Can be picked up and placed again) Motion Grenades (Throwable grenades that detect enemy movement painting them on the radar if they're within its vicinity) Motion Sensor (Placable device that uncovers enemies within its range) Wildcards: Perk 1 Greed: Allows the player to select 2 perks from Tier 1. Perk 2 Greed: Allows the player to select 2 perks from Tier 2. Perk 3 Greed: Allows the player to select 2 perks from Tier 3. Bomb Squad: Allows the player to have 2 Lethal Equipment. Tactician: Allows the player to swap out his Lethal Grenade for another Tactical Grenade. Overkill: Replace your secondary weapon with another primary. Streaker: Select a 4th scorestreak. Primary Gunfighter: Equip a 3rd attachment on your primary weapon. Secondary Gunfighter: Equip a 2nd attachment on your secondary weapon. Scorestreaks: UAV: Sweeps reveal enemy locations CUAV: Jams enemy radar Balistic Vests: Deployable vest that give added armor Ammo Box: Deploy an ammo box to resupply team mates Predator Missile: Guide a missile fired from above Sentry Gun: Deploy an AI sentry gun Air Superiority: Jets protect the skies for a limited time Precision Airstrike: Direct an airstrike across the map Attack Helicopter: Call in an attack chopper Harrier Strike: Harrier jump jets enter with a bombing run before emliminating exposed enemies Stealth Bomber: An undetected air strike carpet bombs the map SR-71 Blackbird: Reveals enemy location in real time Pave Low: A heavily armed chopper is deployed Chopper Gunner: Take control of a chopper gunner cannon AC-130: Take control on an Angel of Deaths weaponary K9 Unit: Call in a K9 Unit to track and kill enemies Osprey Gunner: Take control of an Osprey Gunner to kill and deploy care packages to team mates Category:Games